Playing with Fire
by CluelessWithTheClovers
Summary: Andrea Claudette Leaf Floopy killed her own mother. No one knows because it was only an accident. Six years later she tells Luke one day and he easily forgives her. But after Floopy finds out she has a special gift and has a conversation with her dead mother she almost kills her remaining family. Will Luke forgive her this time? And how will Floopy cope with this new gift? OCXBo
1. Chapter 1

**I guess you could say I finally decided to write this story. ^^ So you all know me as floopyrocks but I had a little parental issues regarding my other account so I switched to this one. I will be using this account for now to post stories.**

**Anyways it is finally time for you readers to learn about my OC, Floopy's, history. The story starts when Floopy is 11 years old, Bo is 12 years old, and Luke is 17 years old. In this chapter we find that Floopy has a special gift. **

**Me: Disclaimer time Kurt!  
Kurt: its been a while.**

**Luke: GOOD TO BE BACK!**

**Kurt: oh geez! FLOOPY. YOU SAID-**

**Me: I know what I said. And I'm keeping that promise later on. For now you're stuck working with him! **

**Kurt: But-**

**Me: NO BUTS! YOU AND LUKE DO DISCLAIMER TOGETHER!**

**Luke: All right! *fist pumps* Clove25/floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Kurt: But she does own her OC, Floopy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Floopy's POV

It had been almost 6 years since I had killed my own mother. No one knew about it but me. The grief has been growing more and more inside of me, so much that it seemed almost as tall as Garmon Mountain now.

And Luke and Dale still had no idea.

One day I just couldn't take it anymore. Luke and I were chopping trees in Fugue Forest. It was the middle of the coldest season and frost dotted the leaves everywhere you looked. Blankets of snow would usually cover the forest floor, we would trample through the winter wonderland only to find the blanket restored the next day.

A small cloud of relief escaped from my mouth as I watched a tree that I had just cut, fall down. I glance over at the other end of the clearing to check on Luke but only to find that he's not there. My body froze cold, much colder then the air was at that moment. "Luke?" I called out into the silent forest. I got no reply until I heard some leaves rustle and twigs cracking, the sound was coming from left. My head snapped towards the sound and my eyes searched thick cluster of trees that made up the outer edge of the clearing.

"Luke is that you?" I repeated. Silence answered me. I decided I had to go looking for him. I put my axe back onto my belt and proceeded making my way through the thick line of trees.

Even during the day, Fugue Forest was creepy and I never liked going in there alone. There was a witch living deep in the forest, I had only met her once and that had proved to be a huge mistake.

More leaves rustled and I heard a voice. "Where is it? It's not here! It has to be! I know I left it around here somewhere!" I recognized the voice to be Luke's.

I started running in the direction that my brother's voice had come from and finally found him, searching frantically for something through bushes and under logs.

"Luke? What are you doing? We're supposed to be cutting trees!" I scolded him, placing my hands on my hips.

Luke looked at me and I saw something that I hadn't seen in his golden eyes for six years; sadness. "I had to visit her, Floopy. I just had to," he replied.

"Visit who?" I asked.

"Our mother!" Luke suddenly shouted at me. I was shocked by his sudden angry tone and I could see tears starting to trickle from his eyes. "I placed a stone somewhere around here with her name on it and her date of birth and date of death and everything and now I can't find it!"

"Luke… there's something you need to know," I started to say.

"I mean, how can I just lose it? My own mother's stone?! I know that there's one in the graveyard near the Church but this stone was special to me. I put it right where she died but now these stupid trees have grown back so thickly that I can't find it! I mean it's so ridiculous that-"

"LUKE!" I yelled, trying to grab his attention. He stopped and looked at me. "I-I started the fire. I killed our mother."

Luke looked at me, disbelief masking his face. "B-But how? You weren't even there at the time. You had run away for a couple of days and-" He stopped when realization dawned on him. "No…"

"Yes. I had run away to Fugue Forest cause I wanted to try living out on my own for a bit," I replied.

We stood there in silence as Luke tried to process the whole thing, until he finally spoke. "Tell me. Tell me the story," he said quietly.

"Luke I would much rather do it while we are not outside and freezing our fingers off," I tried to say.

"TELL ME!" he yelled, being more forceful.

"Alright alright! Get comfortable axe boy, cause it's a long story," I said.

Luke sat down on a nearby stump in the ground as I began. "It all started when I was six and you were twelve years old. You were driving me nuts, with your crazy adventures and hyperness. Mom always paid attention to you but I was the invisible child. Me? I had Boss. And it doesn't really help when you go to a dog who can't talk with your problems.

"You could say that I was jealous. I admit that I was. So I ran away. There was one place I knew better then my own home and it was Fugue Forest so I fled there. I ventured deep into the forest, farther than our own father had even gone and I met the Witch Princess. She calls herself that but I just call her Ms. Witch. She had long gray hair and large orange eyes. Despite the gray hair she was actually pretty young, or so she told me.

"Anyways the witch let me live with her for a while, she had me help her make potions and things like that. She practiced a couple spells on me from time to time and there were countless times when she would accidently turn me into a boy. Then one day the witch was out trying to find a Fugue Mushroom. You know those purple mushrooms with orange spots we always find?"

Luke nodded in response.

"Yeah those things, weird how we always find them but she can't even find one. Anyways while she was out I got curious about her big cauldron that she had. The fire under it never went it out and I was wondering why. The witch would always add new sticks to the fire under the cauldron but I thought that's what made it go. I took a stick out from under the cauldron, only the tip was on fire so I didn't hurt myself. I took it outside to inspect it so if I accidently dropped it, I wouldn't set the witch's hut on fire. The fire consumed the rest of the stick quickly once outside and I panicked when it almost touched my fingers. I threw the stick, intending on it landing in the swamp but it landed near a couple trees.

"The ground quickly caught fire and the flames licked up the tree trunks with blinding speed. Soon enough the whole forest around me was on fire. The fire never crossed the swamp so I stayed in the witch's hut, waiting for the fire to die out. Oddly enough the witch never came back but when the fire did burn out I ran for home, only to find that my mother was dead. I still remember the words you told me."

"Andrea, our mother's gone. She got caught in a forest fire over in Fugue Forest," Luke and I said together.

I chuckled. "Now I probably would've gotten mad because you called me Andrea but the shock of killing my own mother was on my mind at that moment," I said.

"I should've known something was up. The way you reacted…" Luke mumbled.

Tears started to well up in my eyes. "It's all my fault."

Luke got up and hugged me tightly, trying to reassure me. I buried my sniffling dribbly nosed face into the shoulder of his green and black jacket. "Shush Floops. You didn't do it on purpose," Luke hushed me.

The crack of a tree branch could be heard and we looked up to watch as a large branch was about to fall out of us.

Luke pushed me out of the way in time. My butt landed hard on the ground but I could only watch helplessly as Luke got pummeled by the huge branch.

"LUKE!" I screamed, getting up and running over to the branch. I pulled it off of him to luckily find that he was okay, despite a few scratches on his face.

But a large cut on the bridge of his nose was bleeding badly. Blood was streaming from it and was trickling down the side of his face.

"Oh my goddess, we have to get you to Dale!" I said.

"Yeah c'mon, let's get back," Luke said, putting a hand to his nose, trying to cover up the stream of blood. We quickly left the forest but as we did I felt like we were being followed.

Little did I know that I was correct.

We got back to the carpentry shop and Bo immediately pounced on us with questions when he saw all the blood.

"What the heck happened to you two? Floopy you didn't attack him with you axe again… did you?" Bo asked.

I punched Bo on the arm for him asking such idiotic questions. "No you idiot. And that was a joke by the way. A branch fell on top of Luke and it really scratched him up," I replied.

"This cut on my nose won't stop bleeding!" Luke said.

"Take him to Jin," Dale said from behind the counter.

"Floopy you stay here, I'll take him, I'm the second oldest," Bo said, starting to lead Luke out the door.

My fists balled up in anger. "Just cause I'm the youngest shouldn't mean anything! I can do anything that you can do!" I shouted after him.

Dale came up from behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Andrea, let Bo take care of this," he said.

"Fine," I said, storming into the kitchen to go sit by the fire.

* * *

Witch's POV

I snuck into Floopy's house, unheard, unseen. It was the middle of the night and I decided to surprise her with a visit. Before she left I had grown a liking to the little girl and it had been six years since I last saw her. I found myself in the kitchen and nearby a fire was crackling and glowing. Floopy sat infront of it.

Her eyes had bags under them, as if she hadn't slept for days. She held a stick in her hand, the tip was flaming. She was talking to someone, but she was alone, or so I thought. I hid myself carefully and watched as she had a conversation.

* * *

Floopy's POV

I had been watching the fire flicker endlessly since I had gotten home with Luke and his bleeding nose. I didn't want to sleep, I couldn't. Not after what I saw in that forest before left. When I turned back to see if someone was following us, I saw the unmistaken long flowing blue hair and bright green eyes.

I thought I had gone crazy, seeing my mother in Fugue Forest. But now here she was, standing right next to me as I sat and watched the fire. A stick was in my hands, the tip was flaming. I don't remember picking it up.

"You're supposed to be dead," I growled as I stared at the flaming stick in my hands.

"I am," my mother replied.

"Then how come I talking to you?"

My mother sat down next to me. "Because you have a gift Andrea," she said.

I looked at her with cold eyes. "Don't call me that," I spat.

"And- I mean Floopy, I had this gift too," she said softly.

"You're crazy."

"You can talk to ghosts and so could I, when I was alive," my mother told me.

"This is crazy! This is not possible!" I yelled.

"IT IS POSSIBLE!" my mother yelled at me with a sincere look in her eyes. She meant business.

Something dawned on me as my eyes searched my mother's face for an answer. "I saw you in the forest today. You made that branch fall on Luke, didn't you?" I asked.

My mother's eyes grew cold, like mine had earlier, and she frowned. "I was hoping it would hurt you," she said.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU KILLED ME!" my mother roared into my face.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "It was an accident," I tried to say quietly. My fingernails dug into the sides of the flaming stick that I was holding. The tip started to grow brighter and the flame suddenly grew a little larger.

"I heard the story you told Luke and from the way I was hearing it, it was no accident. You must've somehow known that I was in the forest that day," my mother spat.

"I swear! I had no idea!" I pleaded. Tears were starting to stream down my cheeks.

"You're a lier!" my mother spat into my face, leaning her face closer to mine. I could start to see every detail of her face, it was covered in terrible burns, her whole body was.

"Please!" I pleaded.

"You're a lier and a jealous little bitch!" my mother screamed into my face.

"NO!" I screamed back. The stick in my hands suddenly exploded in fire. I screamed and threw it at the wall, where the flames started to lick up the wall at incredible speeds. I watched as the whole room turned into a fiery nightmare, everything caught on fire due to the whole house being made out of wood. I looked back to where my mother had just been but she was gone.

"And you'll feel the same pain that I did when I died," my mother whispered into my ear. The room around me suddenly transformed into a burning forest. I felt something hot on my leg and I looked down to see that my pants had caught on fire. I freaked and shook my leg, trying to get the fire off but it just kept spreading. I screamed as the fire consumed my whole body. The vision changed and I was now looking down at a badly burned corpse, the burnt bandanna told me that it was my mother's body.

The vision disappeared and I was back in the flaming room now.

"Floopy!" a voice called to me. My head snapped to my right to see Luke and the Witch Princess standing in the only exit. "Let's go! The whole house is about collapse!" I got up and started running toward them but the flaming kitchen table suddenly flew at me, the table dismantled itself as it flew. I managed to get out of the way in time but one of its flaming legs landed in my hand and another grazed my other arm. I screamed as the flames burned my hand and threw the leg to the floor and brushed the other one off of my arm, I looked back at where the table had just been to see my mother's figure standing there, in the middle of the orange flames smiling.

"You play with fire, you get burned!" she said before disappearing.

"C'mon Floopy!" the Witch Princess called. I made my way over to them without anymore accident and we escaped the house to find Bo and Dale waiting for us outside.

"Is everyone okay?" Dale asked but no one could answer as we all watched as our house collapsed right in front of us.

What did I just do?

* * *

**So that is the end of Chapter 1. What do you guys think? I hope you guys like the beginning! I'll post another chapter soon but until then...**

**Me and Luke: BYE!**

**Kurt: pft. good riddance.**

**Me: KURT! *I hit him on the back of the head* SAY BYE!**

**Kurt: fine. Bye. **

**~Floopy, Luke and Kurt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review answer time!:**

**Hersheychocolates101: Choco. I'm crying right now. Its so good to see you! *tackle hugs* Alright back to business. Anyways I'm glad that it takes away the mary-sueness despite the fact that she can talk and see ghosts. I was really worried that no one would read the story because she was a mary-sue. Anyways, thanks for the review! **

**MorWolfMor: O_O I do not know how to answer that… But you do have a point. **

**Me: DISCLAIMER! Who's doing it?**

**Kurt: Me, I won the bet. **

**Me: bet? What bet?!**

**Luke: Whether or not you would get over 10 views on this story. **

**Kurt: Which you did. **

**Me: *facepalms* silly boys. Just do the disclaimer.**

**Kurt: floopyrocks/Clove25 does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Luke: But she does own her OC, Floopy.**

**Me: OH and guys just a side note. To me, Paolo, Taylor, and Chloe all look the same age. When this chapter starts Paolo, Chloe, and Taylor are 6 years old.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Luke's POV

I glanced around at everyone to make sure that we had all made it out of the fire.

"Is everyone okay?" Dale asked but no one could answer as our house collapsed right in front of us.

I looked at Floopy, who had a mix of terror and confusion on her face. I noticed her right hand seemed badly burned and her left arm looked like it had gotten grazed by the fire. Her eyes connected with mine and I saw something flash in them for a second, but it was gone.

"Floopy? What happened in there?" Bo asked.

Floopy didn't tear her eyes away from mine. "I was watching the fire and I got curious and grabbed a stick from the fire and tip was flaming. Then the stick quickly caught fire and I threw it at the wall," Floopy replied quietly. She held her head in her hands. "I-Its all my fault!"

* * *

Floopy's POV

The next couple days were brutal. Until we got the carpentry fixed we were staying at the Ocarina Inn and went to the forest to collect wood to build our new house every chance we got.

Dale hasn't spoken to me since the day I burned the house down. He barely even achknowledges me. Walking through Harmonica Town is unbearable. People stare at me as I walk by, pointing and whispering to the person next to them.

Bo walked into my room three days after the incident, we had all gotten seperate rooms for the sake of our privacy. "Floopy?"

I lay sprawled out on the bed with nothing to do, staring up at the ceiling with a bored look on my face. The walls were painted a wierd greenish yellow color and the bedspread on the sheets was flowery and covered in layers of dust. If I chose where I could sleep, I would've asked the Witch if I could've bunked with her for a couple days rather then sleep in this century old room. The lamp and the phone on the bedside table were both outdated, the lightbulb in the lamp flickered endlessly constantly leaving me with headaches, and I coughed so frequently from all the dust that my throat felt like it was becoming a desert. But of course I didn't complain to Coleen. "What?"

"I just thought that I'd let you know. There's a rumor going around about you," Bo replied, leaning against the wall with his hands shoved into his pockets awkwardly.

"There's tons of rumors going around about me, tell me something I don't know," I spat.

"There's one that says you killed your own mother," Bo said, looking down at the ground awkwardly. I sat up instantly.

"Where's Luke?" I asked.

"I don't know, haven't seen him for a couple hours. He might be in his room..." Bo started to say but I didn't let him finish as I jumped off my bed and ran out the door.

I angrily opened the door to Luke's room only to find the room empty. I next tried the lobby of the Ocarina Inn but had no luck. Luke was either out in the forest or in Brass Bar. It was worth a try.

I left the Ocarina Inn and passed by Maya on the way to Brass Bar, who smiled at waved at me. She was the only person other than Luke, Bo and Paolo who didn't point and whisper when I walked by.

I pushed open the door to Brass Bar to find Luke sitting at a table, finishing up a Spinach Risotto he probably ordered. "Luke!" I yelled in outrage. I tackled him to the ground and pinned his arms down, which was a difficult thing for a small girl like me.

Luke just smiled up at me goofily. "Hey Floops! I was eating dinner! Want some?"

"You told someone?!" I snarled in a low voice.

"Told what?" Luke asked

"About what I did!"

"The fire? Well Floopy, the whole island was woken up... it was the middle of the night..." Luke replied.

"Not that fire! The forest fire!" I shouted into his face, loud enough for the whole bar to hear which they did.

I looked up to see Kathy staring at me. "So that rumor was true. You started that fire in Fugue Forest like 6 years ago and killed your mother!"

Tears were starting to form at the edge of my eyes. "It was an accident," I tried to say.

"That's cruel! Why would you do that?!" Kathy protested.

That's it. I couldn't take it anymore. I was sick of this island. I was just wanted to get away from it. And that was exactly what I was going to do.

I glanced at Luke before bolting out the door.

* * *

Third Person POV

_Later that day... _

Luke knocked on the door to Floopy's room to see if she was okay. He hadn't seen her since she tackled him in Brass Bar and it was now 10:00 PM. "Floopy are you there?" Luke called.

There was no answer. Luke knocked again. "Floopy?" He slowly opened her door, finding her room empty.

Luke found Bo in his own room and asked him if he had seen Floopy.

Bo replied with a shake of his head. "No, I haven't seen her since earlier today, why?" he asked curiously.

"Floopy tackled me in Brass Bar around 8 PM, yelled at me for a bit and then left when Kathy scolded her about this rumor that she heard," Luke replied.

"The one about how she killed her own mother?"

"That's the one."

"Go ask Paolo. Maybe he's seen her," Bo suggested.

"Why not ask Dale?"

"He's..." Bo trailed off as his eyes wandered around the room for a bit, trying to think of an answer. "not really... fond of Floopy at the moment."

Luke blinked silently, completely puzzled at why Dale wouldn't want to talk to Floopy. Nevertheless Luke thanked Bo and quickly located Paolo who was hanging out around the lighthouse like usual.

"Hey Paolo!" Luke greeted happily.

"Hi Luke. What's up?"

"I'm looking for Floopy. Have you seen her lately?" Luke asked.

"Yeah I did see her. It was wierd though. Couple hours ago she came running out of Brass Bar, crying. I was helping Pascal load his boat and Floopy came up to us and asked Pascal if he would sail her to another island. Floopy gave him like 200 G and pleaded until Pascal said yes. Then an hour ago the boat left," Paolo answered.

Luke didn't believe him. The kid had to be lying. Floopy would never want to leave Castanet Island... right?

"A-Are you sure?" Luke stuttered.

"If you don't believe me then ask Toby. He was helping Pascal load the boat too," Paolo replied with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

This can't be happening...

* * *

**So that's chapter 2! I hope you guys liked it! :D It took me two hours to type up. **

**I'll update soon but until then... **

**Kurt: See ya.**

**Luke: OMG KURT SAID BYE! :D *tackle hugs Kurt***

**Me: GROUP HUG! *joins the hug***

**Kurt: GET OFF!**

**Me: NO! Bye!**

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kurt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: DISCLAIMER!**

**Luke: floopyrocks/Clove25 does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Kurt: She does however owns her OC, Floopy. She also owes me five tomatoes.**

**Me: NO I DON'T!**

**Kurt: FLOOPY. YOU SAID.**

**Me: *facepalms* oh. right. Sorry I almost forgot. You'll get them soon, I promise.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Floopy's POV

The only sound I could hear was the _Wssshhhhhh_ of the waves, I was lying face down on sand. But... I don't remember the boat stopping anywhere. I don't remember much anyways, my head is pounding and the loud sound of the waves seems to only make it worse. I pick my head off the sand, my face is covered in the tiny particles and it itches like crazy. I reach up to my face with my left hand to brush them away only to meet the sight of blood. My left hand was covered in fresh blood and it seemed to be coming out of a loud cut from the middle of my palm.

"Hey! Are you okay?" someone called to me, but I didn't answer. A memory was resurfacing just then.

* * *

_The boat. The boat sunk._

_Pascal's boat had gotten caught in the middle of a terrible thunder storm, we hit a rock and it sunk. _

_I hung on to a piece of wood that had broken off from the boat and I drifted away. _

_I must've cut my hand somewhere along the way._

* * *

My eyes focused on what was infront of me. A tall boy with tan skin, dark curly hair, a purple bandanna, and a black bird on his shoulder was standing over me. Pascal stood next to him.

"You alright?" the boy asked me again.

I used my other hand to brush the sand off the side of my face. "Y-Yeah. P-Pascal are you alright?"

Pascal nodded and helped me stand. I was a little wobbly on my feet at first but I soon stood fine. "The boat sunk. You cut your hand up pretty badly, plus you've still got those burns from your house fire. You must be pretty hurtin' right now," he said.

Using my other hand I pressed it to my forehead, the pounding had lessened but it was still there. "I'm fine," I tried to say.

"No yer not," someone said behind the two guys. They turned around to see a guy with a black cowboy hat and wearing cowboy getup. You could just barely see silver hair poking out from under the hat but his purple eyes shined bright with concern. I guess it was concern for me. "Denny we gotta' get 'er to Mirabella and Julia. They'll know what to do," the guy said.

The boy he called Denny nodded. He then turned back to me. "Do you think you can walk?"

His words seemed far away and his voice was muffled. Everything was starting to morph into colorful blobs. "I..." I started to say but my face was covered in sand again as I blacked out.

* * *

A bright light shined repeatedly in my eyes, going on and off it was driving me nuts. I groaned as my eyes slowly opened and they started to focus on the setting around me. I lay in a bed with a thin layer of blankets covering my legs. The room I was in was an almost exact copy of my room at the Ocarina Inn. Except the walls weren't yellow and the lamp next to me wasn't like a century old.

I lifted my hand up to turn the light up to find it lightly wrapped. It was my right hand, the one that was covered in burns. I looked at my left hand to find that it was wrapped tightly in over several layers of gauze and there was still blood seeping through.

A person entered the room. She had long blonde hair that was tied back into a ponytail. She wore a slightly revealing t-shirt along with a busty chest which I had to admit I was slightly jealous of and short-shorts.

"Oh good! You're awake! My name is Julia. You and Pascal washed up onto the shore yesterday, it was a good thing Denny found you two. You had a pretty good fall! How's your head?" she asked.

I sat up slowly. The pounding in my head was completely gone. "Its gone," I replied. "Thanks for wrapping up both of my hands."

Julia smiled. "You're welcome! You're welcome to stay in my mother's animal shop as long as you like!"

I smiled a bit back and scratched my head. I was surprised to find that Luke's bandanna was gone. He would be mad. "Just to clear something up, uh... where am I again?" I asked.

"You're in Mirabelle's animal shop on Sunshine Islands," Julia replied.

Yup I definitely wasn't anywhere near Castanet Island anymore.

"Can I borrow a piece of paper and a pen? I need to write a letter," I said.

* * *

**So that's it for now. Sorry updating is slow! School started for me.**

**Bye!**

**~Floopy, Luke, and Kurt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurt: floopyrocks/Clove25 does not own Harvest Moon. **

**Luke: But she does own her OC, Floopy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Third Person POV

With the sun shining high above, the chilly ocean water was halfway up Luke's calves and his jeans were rolled up above his knees. His head felt like it was on fire with the sun beating down onto it. He wasn't wearing his bandanna today, it didn't seem to match his sullen mood. Instead it was tied around his left wrist. A fishing rod was held tightly in his hands, the line cast into the water.

Luke's golden eyes darted ahead to the empty waters beyond Castanet when his eyes caught onto something. Something he thought he would never see again. It was his other bandanna, the one Floopy loved to wear, the one she was wearing when she fled. Luke waited for it to slowly drift toward him before he grabbed it out of the water. Near one of the corners of the damp cloth was a speck of blood, which caused Luke's blood to run cold. He picked his head up to the horizon once more to find debris floating towards the docks.

People started to exit their homes and watch as various things froms Pascal's sunken boat, slowly floated towards the docks. Only one thing was running through their heads; the assumption that Pascal and Floopy were dead.

Mayor Hamilton came up to Luke an stood next to him. "Oh dear, your sister was on that boat, wasn't she?"

A lump had formed in Luke's throat. He nodded his head silently.

Hamilton put a hand on Luke's shoulder. "I'll have a funeral arranged for tomorrow."

* * *

Dusk was approaching and Bo had replaced Luke at his spot. Luke was at Floopy's funeral but he just couldn't bring himself to go. Floopy had been one of Bo's best friends.

A single firefly glowed a hello in front of him. By this time everyone would be down by the river where they held the Firefly festival. It was Luke's idea to have Floopy and Pascal's funeral both at the same time as the Firefly Festival.

More fireflies started to glow, illuminating the dark waters and relfecting off of glass.

Wait a minute... glass?

Bo looked closer to see a small clear bottle floating towards him, he quickly grabbed it to find it sealed with a cork and a note inside. Bo managed to pry the cork out and emptied the bottle of its contents.

His heart started to soar as he read the note.

_Dear Bo/Luke/any resident of Castanet Island who finds this,_

_I hope this makes it Castanet Island. I needed to send something to make sure that everyone knew that I was okay. _

_If a random resident of Castanet Island finds this, please give it to either Bo or Luke. _

_If Bo finds this, well... I'm sorry for running out. I just couldn't take the rumors and the whispering anymore, it was too much._

_If Luke finds this... I'm mad at you for telling people my secret! The one thing I trusted you with! And also I lost your bandanna so you're never getting it back, deal with it._

_Overall I wanted to let you guys know that I was okay and Pascal is too. We got caught in a storm and the boat sunk but we washed up onto the Sunshine Islands. I'm guessing its pretty far away from Castanet Islands. _

_Oh and you guys probably found the leftover wreckage from Pascal's boat. We're not dead, I repeat: WE ARE NOT DEAD_

_Keep in touch. I miss you guys._

_- Floopy_

"Floopy's not dead... yet they're holding a funeral for her..." Bo murmured to himself. He got up and started running towards Flute Fields

* * *

"Let us all now give a moment of silence for the fallen," Mayor Hamilton was saying.

The silence didn't last for long as Bo suddenly burst in, gasping for breath.

"Stop!... *wheeze* Stop the funeral!" he shouted with the energy he had left. He had run all the way from Harmonica Town to Flute Fields.

A lot of people gasped and started whispering to each other.

"I was by the docks when I found a bottle with a message in it. I read it and its from Floopy! She's not dead and neither is Pascal!" Bo explained. Bo continued before anyone interrupted him. "They washed up onto Sunshine Islands, they're fine!"

Luke was giving Bo an "Are you crazy?!" look. Bo handed him the letter. "Here read it! That's Floopy's handwriting!"

Luke's eyes widened. "I-It is her handwriting," he said as a smile started to form on his face. He got up and hugged Bo tightly.

* * *

**So that's all for now guys!**

**~Floopy, Luke, and Kurt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Luke: floopyrocks/Clove25 does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Kurt: But she does own her OC, Floopy and her OC, Dune.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Bo's POV

_6:00 AM_

I swear we were running around in circles like chickens with their heads cut off. It was six in the morning and I had little energy. Luke had dragged me out of bed to go find the Witch Princess as soon as possible. I was surprised that he let me sleep at all. I sleepily rubbed my eyes, trying to clear the dust out of the them. Above us the tall trees of Fugue Forest blocked the view in the sky like a blanket, sunlight poking through the various holes in between the trees.

I groaned when I realized that we had passed the same stump for the fourth time. "Luke! We're going in circles!"

"No, we aren't. Hey! Look, there's a fork up there!" Luke said, pointing to the road ahead, which forked into two. Luke started to walk down the road on the left when I grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He wrenched his arm out of my grip.

"Walking?" he answered uncertainly.

"We have to go right, not left," I told him.

Luke shook his head. "Last time I was here I went left."

I chuckled. "No we have to go right," I said.

"Who's older?" Luke suddenly asked.

"You... b-but that doesn't solve anything..." I started to say.

"Then I'm right," Luke insisted.

"W-wait a minute! That doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes it does," Luke insisted.

"Well!..." I started to say but trailed off, "Who's taller?"

Luke blinked at me silently while I figured that answer out in my head. "Right... that's you..."

"Look all I know is that I went left last time and-" he stopped when looked back at the road. My eyes followed his gaze and we were equally shocked to find that the fork had disappeared. In its place was a single road going straight.

"Dude we have to get out of here," Luke said.

"Yeah but let's find the Witch Princess first," I replied.

XxXxXxXx

We finally arrived at our destination about half an hour later.

The Witch Princess opened the door a couple seconds after Luke knocked. "I could hear you two arguing before you entered the forest! Its six AM! What's this about?"

"It's about Floopy!" I answered.

"Floopy? I thought she was dead?..."

"She isn't! We got a letter from her saying that she was alive!" Luke explained. He handed the letter to her and she read it.

"And why have you come to me?"

"We were hoping that you could figure out a way to get a letter to her. Since Pascal's boat is gone Gill, Luna, and Jin can't come back to Castanet," I started to explain.

"We won't get new shipments of livestock or seeds," Luke continued.

"And we can't send any letters outside of the island," I finished.

The Witch Princess stared at us in silence for a minute. "Alright fine, I'll help you. But seeing as you two probably did not think ahead, you'll write your letter while I get some things together. I'll be back in twenty minutes," she explained as she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bag. She started filling the bag with various books from her bookshelf as she continued talking. "Here's some paper and a pencil. Don't touch anything while I'm gone!" She slapped a piece of paper and a pencil onto the table in the middle of the room, causing it to shake a little. She quickly escaped through the pink door and slammed it behind her.

"She's strange, don't you think Luke?" I don't get how Floopy-" I turned my head to look at Luke only to find he was gone, he was looking around the kitchen.

I ran over to him as he was reading the labels on various jars that he was grabbing from a green dusty shelf. "Luke! We're not supposed to touch anything!"

Luke opened the jar that he held, ignoring what I had said. "Hey Bo! Aren't these those mushrooms we always find while chopping wood?" he asked. He showed me the contents of the jar and I recognized the purple and orange mushrooms.

"yeah they are. Now can you put that back where you found it and help me write this letter?"

Luke rolled his eyes. He screwed the top back on and placed it back onto the shelf, precariously close to the edge. He followed me to the table and we began writing our letter.

_Dear Floopy,_

_We got your letter just in time. Bo managed to stop the funeral.  
Pops isn't mad, he was crying over you. He'd probably welcome you with open arms if you came back. You are coming back... right? _

_We know that the Sunshine Islands is deserted but you know how to provide for yourself. Find water, hunt for food, and wait for us to get to you. We'll build a boat or something._

I stopped writing and looked at Luke. "'We'll build a boat or something?'"I questioned.

Luke shrugged. "How else are we going to get her and Pascal back?"

Suddenly something that sounded like glass shattering rang throughout the empty house. "What was that?" I whispered. We both looked over to the kitchen to see the shattered remains of the jar with the Fugue mushrooms in it on the floor. A black cat was nibbling away at the mushrooms.

"Shoo!" I scolded the cat.

The door shot open and the Witch Princess stood there, fuming. "What did you do?!" She saw the broken glass and her cat and she rushed over. "I told you not to touch anything!" she screamed.

"The cat pushed it off the shelf! It ate your mushrooms!" Luke tried to explain. I couldn't speak, a lump had formed in my throat. I was frozen with fear.

"That's right! Blame it on the cat! You're lucky that Floopy is one of my good friends or else you would both be frogs right now!"

"Y-You're still going to help us... right?" Luke asked slowly.

The Witch Princess took deep breaths and gradually calmed down. "Yes. Do you have your letter ready?"

My nerves started to settle down, allowing me to atleast shake my head no. "No. Just give us a minute to finish up."

The Witch Princess nodded and I snatched back the pencil from the table before Luke could grab it. I finished writing the letter, signed both of our names, and rolled it up before handing it to the Witch Princess.

The orange eyed girl pulled out a scroll of her own from her bag and an old thick book. She placed the book on the table, sending up small clouds of dust.

"You might want to step back," she advised. Luke and I glanced at each other and did as she said.

The Witch Princess mumbled a couple words and her whole body became enveloped in a bright white light. When the light disappeared the Witch Princess was gone and a small black raven with a witch's hat tied to its head, stood in her place.

"Is this really going to work?" Luke asked.

"I hope so," I replied.

* * *

_6:00 AM, Sunshine Islands._

Third Person POV

Something nudged Floopy's arm. She groaned and rolled over onto her side, facing the wall. "Just give me five more minutes, Luke," she mumbled sleepily. Something wet started to tickle her face. Floopy's eyes shot open and she sat up only to meet the black and white face of an 8 month old collie puppy.

"Bailey!" Julia exclaimed in relief when she saw the puppy sitting in Floopy's lap. She had been walking past the open door to Floopy's room. She plucked the puppy off of her lap and apologized. "Sorry Floopy! My mother got a litter of puppies last week and we managed to sell most of them except for Bailey."

Floopy sleepily rubbed her eyes. "No. Its fine. What time is it anyways?" she asked.

"6:02 AM," Julia replied as she gently stroked the puppy in her arms.

"I'll just get up," Floopy mumbled. She tore the covers off of her and stretched. She was still wearing the same clothes she had on the day before except her dark blue hair was tangly and sticking up all over the place. "Would you mind showing me around the island?"

"Sorry sweetie, I'm afraid I'm busy," Julia answered before running out of Floopy's room and rushing down the stairs. Floopy followed her down the stairs to find Julia shoving toast into a toaster before setting the dog down onto the floor. "But I'm sure Natalie would be glad to do it. It's her day off."

"Okay. Where can I find her?" Floopy asked as the puppy bounded over to her. She bent down to pet it.

"Oh you can't miss her," Julia replied. "She's got pink hair."

Floopy nodded. "Later Julia," she called before giving Bailey one more quick pat on the head and heading out the door.

When Floopy left Julia's house she glanced back at the house. It looked like an animal barn from the outside.

"Hey, could you move?" someone asked. Floopy turned to see the cowboy that looked like an oldman but his skin told a different story. His skin looked smooth, not wrinkled like an oldman's skin. A cow was next to him.

Floopy smiled. "I remember you. You're that old guy from yesterday!" she said.

The cowboy grimaced. "I'm 23," he growled. "Can you get out of the way?"

"Your hair tells me a different story," Floopy said.

The cowboy took a step forward with fists clenched in anger. Floopy's hands instinctively reached for the axe in her belt loop, only to silently panic when her fingers touched air.

"Vaughn!" A girl behind him yelled. The cowboy whipped around to see a girl with big blue eyes, long chocolate brown hair, and wearing a red bandana. "Lighten up! She's new!"

"No she's not!" the cowboy argued back. "She's from-"

"There's this thing called going around. Try it!" The girl said interrupting him.

The cowboy mumbled something under his breath and started to lead the cow around Floopy. As he did that the girl smiled at Floopy and walked over to her.

"I'm Chelsea. Sorry about him, that's Vaughn. He gets a little... testy when people call him old because of his gray hair. What's your name?"

Floopy knew she had seen him somewhere before. Vaughn had visted Castanet Island just the day before, giving Horn Ranch some sheep. "That's Vaughn? I knew I'd seen him somewhere before. He comes to Castanet Island on Fridays and Saturdays," Floopy replied, ignoring the question at first. "Oh, I'm Andrea Claudette Leaf, but don't call me that 'kay? Call me Floopy."

"You're from Castanet Island? I was supposed to go there to start my life as a farmer but on the way the boat got caught in a terrible thunderstorm and lightning struck the boat. The boat sank and Taro, Natalie, Elliot, Felecia, and myself all washed up onto this island. It was deserted at the time but three years later the Sunshine Islands have prospered beautifully!"

"You were the farmer that was coming to take over the empty farmland? Mayor Hamilton told us at the last possible minute. We had to fix up the house, the barn, and the coop but we ended up doing a sloppy job. My family owned the Carpentry shop on Castanet so... yeah," Floopy awkwardly finished. She didn't usually talk so much but Chelsea seemed nice.

"You're a carpenter's apprentice? You'll make really good friends with Kurt then!" a voice called. A girl about Chelsea's height with short pink hair was walking towards them. She extended her hand out to shake. "I'm Natalie. You washed up onto this island yesterday, right?"

Floopy shook Natalie's hand with her right hand and nodded. "Yeah. From what Chelsea told me this island seems to have a history with thunderstorms and sunken boats."

"I guess so," Natalie replied.

"Julia told me to ask you if you could show me around the island."

"Sure! I'd love to," Natalie replied happily. "Wanna' come Chelsea?"

"I'm pretty sure I've got work to do. Bye Natalie, it was nice meeting you Floopy!" Chelsea said before walking away, her long chocolate brown hair blowing in the slight breeze. For the middle of the summer season, it was mildly hot and a soft comforting breeze was blowing.

After Chelsea had left Floopy smiled at Natalie. "So..." she began with a smirky tone of voice. "Who's Kurt?"

"We'll save the best for last but come on! There's a lot of people to meet!" Natalie said. She proceeded to drag Floopy to a house with an orange roof.

As she met people Floopy kept a long mental list in her head:

Natalie- girl with short pink cropped hair

Elliot- Natalie's super shy brother with short pink hair

Taro- Natalie's strict grampa. Predicts weather?!

Felicia- Natalie's mother, sweet woman.

Charlie- small 10 year old boy. _very _friendly.

Chen- shop keeper, loves horses. Charlie's dad.

Julia- very social friendly girl with long blonde hair but very busy.

Mirabelle- owner of the animal shop, kind woman with sandy blonde hair.

Denny- tan skinned, dark curly haired fisherman.

Dune- Denny's younger brother, _very _cute. has sandy blonde hair and tan skin.

Vaughn- anti-social cowboy

Sabrina- shy girl with long black hair, accountant for her father's mining company.

Regis-head of wealthy mining company.

Pierre- short somewhat pudgy (reminds Floopy of Mayor Hamilton) food fanatic, likes the color purple.

Lanna- retired/vacationing pop star who loves to fish.

Luna- short girl with a small clothing shop and pink pigtails.

Wait a minute...

"I can't believe she didn't recognize me!" Floopy exclaimed suddenly. Natalie gave her a wierd look. Floopy barged into the clothes shop again and hugged Luna.

"Ugh! Get off!" Luna shrieked, squirming under the young girl's strong grip. "I know we just met but that does not mean that we are best friends!"

Floopy released her grip. "Luna it's me! From Castanet Island!"

It took a moment for realization to dawn onto Luna. "Andrea? A-As in... Luke's sister?! She then hugged Floopy back. "It is you!"

After talking with Luna for a bit the pair continued their tour.

Mark- blonde boy with green eyes. likes Chelsea.

Shea- island native. lives in the jungle, _loves _fish

And lastly was the carpentry. "And last but not least, the carpentry! " Natalie announced before she opened the door. Behind the wooden counter was a very tall, bulk man who had a jaw that stuck out and a very bald head.

"Hello there!" he chirped happily in a loud booming voice. "You seem to be new! I'm Gannon and this is the carpentry shop. My daughter Eliza should be around here somewhere... ELIZA! We've got a new visitor!"

A tiny girl, about Charlie's size, came bouncing in from the back of the store, her blonde curls bouncing with her. She had beautiful aquamarine blue eyes and wore a cute little dress and had a red bow in her hair. It was hard to believe that this beautiful little girl was his daughter. "Hiya! I'm Eliza! Your hair is blue!" she said.

Floopy ran a hand through her rats nest tangled blue hair. Without Luke's bandanna and a hair brush it stuck up all over the place. She bent down to Eliza's level. "I'm Andrea Claudette Leaf but call me Floopy, 'kay? You have pretty eyes," she complimented.

Eliza giggled. "Thanks!"

"Where's Kurt?" Natalie piped in.

Gannon shrugged. "Today is his day off. I don't know where he goes or what he does when he's not working," he answered.

"That's too bad," Natalie said. "I wanted Floopy to meet him, they're both carpenter's apprentices."

Gannon looked at Floopy curiously. "You're a carpenter's apprentice?"

"Yeah back at home. Why do you ask?" Floopy replied.

He bent down behind the counter to grab something. "Then this must be yours," he said before pulling out an axe with a silver blade.

Floopy gasped before grabbing it from him. "This is mine! Where did you find it? I thought it was lost during the ship wreck," she exclaimed, turning the tool over in her hands, looking for any nicks or scratches.

"Found it on the beach last night. Was buried deep in the sand," Gannon replied.

"Thank you _so _much!" she said.

Gannon was silent for a minute as Floopy put the axe in her tool belt. "Say... would you like to work as an apprentice here, alongside Kurt, until you return home?"

"WOULD I?!" Floopy exclaimed excitedly. She looked ready to burst with excitement. "Yes! Yes I would!"

Gannon smiled a toothy grin. "I guess that's settled then."

"But wait! Floopy where are you going to live?" Natalie asked.

Floopy stopped celebrating and realized that she was right. "I don't have enough money to stay at the Inn or a hotel. I guess I could build my own place but it would take too much time and money. Working here would help me earn money, but it would take too much time to get enough money and I'd need somewhere to live while I'm building..." Floopy pondered.

"Well you know Luna, right? Maybe you could work out a deal with her," Natalie suggested.

"You're right!" Floopy realized. "I'll go ask her right now!" She turned toward the door and started to leave when she stopped and looked back at Gannon. "What time do you want me to be here tomorrow?"

"Kurt usually comes in around six AM and his shift ends around four PM, can you come in at six?" Gannon asked.

Floopy nodded. "Yah that's fine. See you tomorrow!" she said beore she left with Natalie trailing close behind.

* * *

Natalie left Floopy afterwards to go locate Kurt so when she finally knocked the door to Luna's shop it was already noon and Floopy could feel her stomach grumbling. Floopy shivered as the cold air stung at her face like a bee. Luna opened the door, smiling when she saw the small blue-haired girl.

"Hey Floops! C'mon in! What do ya' need?" she asked, letting Floopy in.

The whole place had various pieces of fabric strewn everywhere (a dark contrast from what Floopy and Natalie had seen before), there were three mannequins behind the store counter with colorful outfits on them. A table in the middle of the room was covered in boxes overflowing with different colors of fabric.

"Sorry the place is so messy. I just tore through everything to find my blue- I mean green pieces of fabric," Luna said. Floopy stepped towards the mannequins to inspect them more closely. A red frilly stop on one of the mannequins clashed with the brown bottoms on it.

"Luna? You do realize that this shade of red and these brown pants really clash with each other, right?" Floopy asked, fingering the frills on the red shirt.

Luna stopped organizing pieces of fabric and joined the small girl. "What are you talking about? No it doesn't. This shirt is obviously green!" she protested.

Floopy eyed Luna curiosly. "Luna. The shirt is as red as blood to me," she replied. She glanced over at the pieces of fabric that Luna had just been organizing to see that she had been mixing up the greens with the reds.

"Luna, are you color blind?" Floopy asked.

Luna sighed. "Yeah. As ironic as it is, I am."

"Then let me strike a deal with you. I'll help you keep your colors straight if you let me sleep here."

"I appreciate the offer but I couldn't do that. My bed isn't big enough for two and I'd rather no let you sleep on the floor," Luna replied. "But... how about this? I'll give you enough money to stay a whole season at the Inn and you can pay it off working for me on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Sundays. Do we have a deal?" She held out her hand.

"Sure!" Floopy said, grabbing Luna's hand with her own and shaking it firmly.

"I'll give you the money tomorrow."

"Well wait! Where am I going to sleep tonight?" Floopy asked.

"You and Luke have spent days in the forest. I'm sure you'll figure something out," Luna replied.

Floopy hesitantly nodded and left Luna's shop.

* * *

"C'mon kid. Wake up!"

Floopy's eyes scrunched tighter, refusing to open. She groaned a little and moved her head slightly.

"Let's go. I know you can hear me," the voice growled.

Floopy slowly opened her eyes to find herself staring at the ceiling of someone's house.

Floopy nervously looked around her surroundings, unsure of where she was. The place was fairly small. The bed Floopy was lying on had been pushed into a corner of the small house. In the center was a coffee table with a couple comfotable looking lounge chairs around it and they were all slightly facing a small tv.

A full kitchen set had been shoved up against the opposite wall, a pan was sitting on top of an oven and she could hear something sizzling. The smell of bacon reached Floopy's nose in mere seconds.

The guy walked over to the pan and started fiddling with the strips of bacon. "Good," he said as he placed several strips on a paper plate. "You're awake."

Floopy pushed her back up against the wall. "Where the hell am I?" she asked.

"Well... you're in my house," the man answered, turning back towards her with the plate in his hands. "Here." He tried to hand the plate of bacon to Floopy but when she wouldn't take it and looked at him with a look of fear in her eyes, he sighed and placed the plate next to her on the bed.

"How the hell did I get here?"

"I found you passed out in the jungle," he answered as he dried his hands, trying to rid of the grease.

"Passed out? No, I was sleeping," Floopy said.

"Sleeping?!" he said in an alarmed voice. "But... there are way too many dangerous animals in there to be having a camping trip. Plus the blood on your arm..."

"Oh, this?" Floopy asked, holding her bandaged arm up. The white wrap had been replaced by a new one but blood was still seeping through. Floopy could feel herself getting lightheaded. "I cut it during the shipwreck."

"Ship...wreck?" he repeated with a confused look on his face.

"You mean... You haven't heard?" Floopy asked. The man shook his head and Floopy sighed. The bluenette told her story of how her ship got caught in a vicious thunderstorm and Pascal and herself washed up onto the sandy beaches of the Sunshine Islands. She continued to explain how she wound up in the Jungle.

When she was done the stranger was speechless and Floopy looked at her bleeding arm. "I'm going to need stitches soon," she said to herself.

"You got a job at the Carpentry shop?" the man asked. Floopy looked up at him and nodded. He ran a hand through his spikey brown hair. "You'll be working with me."

"Oh! Are you Kurt?" Floopy asked, her eyes shining brightly.

He nodded and glanced over at a clock before jumping out of his seat. "We should be heading over there right now. It's about 5:50 and it'll take us a while to get there," Kurt said, grabbing an axe by the door.

Floopy tore off the flimsy blankets and grabbed a couple pieces of bacon before joining him by the door. "It can't be that long of a walk," she commented before shoving the bacon into her mouth.

Kurt smirked and pulled open the door so that it swung inwards. "See for yourself." The bacon almost fell out of her mouth when she saw that they were on top of a mouintain. The _only _mountain on Sunshine Islands.

"You live on top of the mountain?" Floopy asked as she stepped outside, a gust of bone-chilling cold air tackling her. She shivered and grabbed her arms, running her gloved hands up the orange colored fabric of her long sleeved shirt.

"Yeah," Kurt answered as he followed her out, closing the door shut behind him. He didn't seem fazed by the cold air despite his sleeveless brown shirt.

Dreary gray clouds loomed over the pair and a light snow was falling. A slight gust of wind was throwing the delicate white tufts around, biting at the faces of the pair causing Floopy's nose to glow red.

"You're not cold?" Floopy asked, puzzled.

"You learn to love it," Kurt replied. Floopy turned back to the scene laid out before her. The snowcapped tops of pine trees were together in a dense cluster at the foot of the mountain. To the right Floopy could clearly see the houses of several residents.

"Beautiful view," the bluenette said but when she turned to Kurt she had been only talking to air. She precariously peered down the trail to see Kurt giving her a wierd look.

"You coming?" he asked. Floopy nodded and ran after the brunette as a black raven followed her from above.

* * *

**I APOLOGIZE FOR HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOR ME TO TYPE. You should expect more longer chapters from me.**

**Anyways I really hope you guys like this! Again sorry for the long wait! And as always don't forget to leave a review!**

**Me and Luke: BYEEE!**

**Kurt: later.**

**-Floopy, Luke, and Kurt**


End file.
